Night At The Museum, Lion King songs
by kiarafan2
Summary: this idea sort of popped in my head. i relly wanted to make this so hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1: i just can't wait to be king

Nicky just cant wait to be king

At the museum, Ahkmenrah said to little Nicky that he would be pharaoh some day. Nicky was so excited that he began to sing out loud and so did Jed and the other exhibits.

NICKY: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enimies beware!

JEDIDIAH: Well, I never seen a king of beast with such untidy hair.

NICKY: I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, like a lion I roar!

OCTAVIUS: Thus far, a rather inspiaring thing.

NICKY: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

LARRY: No one saying "do this."

SACAJAWEEA: No one saying "Be there."

NICKY: No one saying "Stop that."

JED: No one sayin' "See here."

CECIL: Now, see here!

NICKY: Free to run around all day.

GUS: Well that's definitly out.

NICKY: Free to do it all my way. {rides on Rexys back then slides down the tail}

CECIl: I think it's time for you and I arange a heart to heart.

NICKY: Kings don't need advice from retired night guards for a start.

CECIL: If this is where the monarcy is headed count me out. Out of sevice, out of New York City, I wouldn't hang about.

GUS: This child is getting wildly out of wing.

NICKY: OH, I just can't wait to be king.  
Everybody look left, everybody look right. everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!

CECIL: Not yet!

TEDDY: Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the hall and on the wing. It's gonna be king Nicky's finest fling!

EVERYONE & NICKY: Oh, I just can't wait to be king, oh I just can't wait to be king, oh I just can't waaasaaaaiiiiiiiittt! TO be king!

Jed was looking at Nicky. "What was that all about?" Nicky shrugged.

hope you liked it. please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Hakuna Matata

Hakuna Matata by Jed & Octavius

After Nicky sang about how he can not wait to be king, he was nevous because he never knew about royalty. So to calm Nicky down, Jed and Octavius taught him a word that meant "No worries."

JED: Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase.

OCTAVIUS: Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze.

JED: It means no worries, for the rest of your days.

BOTH: It's our problem free. Phillosephy.

JED: Hakuna Matata!

NICKY: Hakuna Matata?

OCTAVIUS: Yes, it's our motto.

NICKY: What's a motto?

JED: Nothing! Whats-a-motto with you? {laughs with Octavius]

OCTAVIUS: You see Nick? These two words will solve all your problems.

JED: That's right, take Octavius for example.

When he was a young Roman.

OCTAVIUS: When I was a young Romaaaaan!

JED: Very nice.

OCTAVIUS: Thanks.

JED: He found his demanding lack a certan apeal, he could annoy his city after every order.

OCTAVIUS: I'm a sensitive soul. Though I seem thick skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And, oh the shame!

JED: He was ashamed!

OCTAVIUS: Thought of changeing my name.

JED: Oh, what's in a name?

OCTAVIUS: And I got downhearted.

JED: How did you feel?

OCTAVIUS: Every time that I-

JED: Hey, Octavius! Not in front of the kid!

OCTAVIUS: Oh, sorry.

BOTH: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!

NICKY: It means no, worries for the rest of your days!

JED: Yeah, sing it, kid!

JED & NICKY: It's our problem free.

OCTAVIUS: {Jumps out of no where} Phillosephy!

ALL THREE: Hakuna Matata


	3. Chapter 3: Can you feel the love

Can You Feel The Love Tonight

By Larry & Amelia

Larry and Amelia were walking down the hallway holding hands. Around the corner, Jed and Octavius were watching.

JED: I can see what's happinin'

OCTAVIUS: What?

JED: And they don't have a clue

OCTAVIUS: Who?

JED: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two

OCTAVIUS: Oh.

JED: The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air.

WOMAN: Can you fell the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once.

In perfect harmony. With all it's living things.

LARRY: So many things to tell her, but how to make here see. The truth about my past. Impossible!

She'd turn away from me.

AMELIA: He's holding back, he's hiding. But what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the guard I know he is.

The guard I see inside.

CHORUS: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world for once.

In perfect harmony. With all it's living things.

{They fall down the stairs on top of each other}

CHORUS: Can you feel the love tonight? You neddn't look too far. Seeing through the night's uncertainies.

Love is where they are.

{They both kiss passonitly}

JED: And if he falls in love tonight.

{Octavius sniffs}

It can be assumed.

OCTAVIUS: His carefree days. With us are history.

BOTH: In short, our guard is dooooooomed!

{They both cry their eyes out}


End file.
